The invention to which this application relates to reducing the effect of impact and/or vibration of the chassis on the storage media device during transport and/or subsequent use.
Conventional mounting systems to hold a storage media device in the form of a hard disk drive (HDD) on a chassis typically require a metal bracket which is mounted directly on the chassis and grommets are provided which act as the interface between the chassis and the HDD. The grommets may take the form of rubber or other deformable material and are used to absorb the vibration and shock which may occur during transport and/or subsequent use of the apparatus. Fastening equipment in the form of screws are provided to hold the HDD on the bracket.
Typically the HDD is first required to be located on the bracket with the grommets and then the bracket and HDD assembly is attached to the chassis. This apparatus and method requires a number of assembly steps to be performed in order to mount the HDD on the chassis and so represents a significant assembly time and cost to the manufacturer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,551A discloses a bracket for an electronic memory card that is inserted into a slot in a chassis which has a pair of opposing walls with guide channels that guide the card into position. Attached to the guide channels are a pair of grommet dampers which are pressed between the edges of the card and the guide channels and so the grommet dampers damp any shock or vibrational load that is transferred from the chassis. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,264,833B2 there is disclosed another system in which there are provided guide rails for the reception of the storage media device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,722B1 includes a bracket attached to a computer component and a number of isolators are attached to posts extending from the bracket. A socket bracket is attached to the isolators and to the structure of the computer. An opening in the isolators fits over, onto, or around the posts of the post bracket and outer surfaces of the isolators fit within receptacles of the socket bracket so that the damping effect is related directly with the geometry of the component.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,490B2 refers to a bracket with a frame slidably received in the bracket. A fixing member is mounted inside the frame for fixing a storage device to the frame and at least one gasket to dampen vibrations transmitted from the frame to the storage device along the at least one fastener and the fixing member. Once again, this requires that there are several steps required to assemble the HDD on the chassis and it is necessary for an extra component to provide the dampening effect.